Nightwater
}} General Information Appearance Nightwater is a black tom with a slightly lighter mottled pelt, a telltale patch of fur that sticks up on his back, and green eyes. He is tall and lanky, although his ever-messy pelt gives him the appearance of being a spare rogue. Personality Nightwater is a reclusive, unfriendly cat that often behaves coldly towards others. He is quite cynical and sarcastic, and being the eternal pessimist, he usually only sees the negativity in a situation. However, he's ready to give his life at any moment for his Clan, whether out of the goodness of his heart (most likely not) or because he actually wants to die, he won't say. In addition to being cynical, distant, and cold, Nightwater is also very logical, and often wins confrontations and arguments by using his intellect along with his rudeness. History Before the roleplay: Nightwater was born to unknown parents in MapleClan, who died shortly thereafter as a result of a badger attack on the camp. As there were no nursing queens at the time, and he had already been weaned from milk, he took care of himself. When Nightkit was apprenticed, there were many other apprentices, but none of them tried to interact with him because of his reclusive behavior. He became a loner among the apprentices, and gave him his rude manner. After becoming a warrior, no one connected with Nightwater as a friend, and thus he became fully accustomed to being a loner inside the Clan. During the roleplay: Nightwater is first seen walking into camp during a rainstorm, his head held high. He spots Autumnbreeze and sits down next to her. He remarks that the squirrel she caught will be unfit to eat if she just leaves it there, and she says she knows. She asks him why he's out in the rain, and he responds, "I like taking walks. Although no cat seems to like the rain..." When Autumnbreeze complains of the cuts on her pelt, he teases her, saying that she's afraid to get her pelt scarred, and that they're like souvenirs of bravery. They talk for a little bit more, and then he meows farewell to her, saying it was nice talking with her, and retreats into the warriors' den. Nightwater seemed uncharacteristically nice during this conversation with Autumnbreeze. Nightwater is next shown on a border patrol with Snakefang and Autumnbreeze. As Snakefang takes the lead, he hangs out at the back, looking annoyed as he usually does. Autumnbreeze falls back to walk next to him, and tells him he looks annoyed. Nightwater mutters back that he's fine. She says he's obviously not, and he retorts with, "What do you expect from a loner like me? To run out and play in the sunshine?" Snakefang asks if they can focus on the patrol, and Autumnbreeze agrees. Nightwater then sees Autumnbreeze jump atop a log and stand stock-still with her fur bushed out for seemingly no reason. He asks her if she's all right, but she merely responds she thought she had smelt something. Nightwater looks warily at the she-cat, and suggests that they go and check the borders like they were supposed to. Later, Nightwater is about to enter the warriors' den when he sees Autumnbreeze and her former mentor, Thornberry, fervently discussing something. He stays outside, and he walks inside suddenly, interrupting Thornberry as he's speaking. He stands at the edge of their conversation and, having picked up a little bit of it, mocks them for saying that some starry warrior came down and spoke to them. Autumnbreeze insists it's true as she gazes intently at Nightwater, who looks away and rudely says to quit looking at him. The den is transformed into a crystal cove, where the dead warrior, Daisywing, appears in front of the three. Nightwater looks around and comments, "What is this place?" Daisywing asks if Nightwater has heard the prophecy, to which Thornberry responds he hasn't, that only he and Autumnbreeze have heard it. Much later, a rogue group attacks the camp, and MapleClan manages to drive them out with the help of the three. Soon after witnessing a confrontation between Maplestar and Tigerblaze, Nightwater and Autumnbreeze pull Bluepaw aside to question him as to what he had seen. Advanced Information Health Nightwater's mental health is above average; he is very intelligent and quick-witted. His physical health is lower, as he has a bit of a scrawny figure. Skills Nighwater's most obvious skills are his intellect and logic; it has helped him get through many a sticky situation. His physical skills, however, leave something to be desired. Relationships Family Mother: Nightwater's mother is unknown, but what little is known of her form the rare times Nightwater speaks about her and what he remembers was that she wasn't a very nice cat. She didn't pay much attention to him as a kit and was always beside his father. Father: Nightwater's father is also unknown, but Nightwater says he was a dim cat, from what he remembers. He would rarely acknowledge his son and didn't really notice his mother fawning over him. Siblings: Nightwater does not have any siblings. Other Family Members: Nightwater either has no recollection of other family members or he refuses to speak about them. Love Interests The closest thing Nightwater had to a crush was on Lightfur. She was the only cat he thought highly of, but was always too shy to go and talk to her. She is very straightforward and blunt and couldn't care less about what others said of her, but her demeanor changed to kind and caring towards those she loved. Lightfur and Nightwater talk little nowadays. His interest in her has gone down over time, but he still harbors a little thing for her. Friendships Autumnbreeze: One of Nightwater's only friends, this feisty she-cat is one of the only ones who puts up Nightwater's cold behavior. She often teases him and makes jokes at his expense, but he dismisses it, as he couldn't care less about those kinds of things. They were thrown together when a prophecy of StarClan dictated that there would be three who would save the Clan from destruction. So, having to work together in order to fulfill the prophecy, the gradually got to know and tolerate one another. Over the seasons, Nightwater's trust in Autumnbreeze has grown, to the point where he told her about his former crush, albeit after pestering from the she-cat asking if he was even capable of feeling something other than hate. Nightwater's feelings about Autumnbreeze are mixed to where he doesn't know if he thinks of her as a great friend or something more. Thornberry: The other cat of the prophecy of three, Thornberry is sort of like the big brother Nightwater never had. He was always the one to break up a quarrel between him and Autumnbreeze and to decide what to do next according to the prophecy. Because of this, Nightwater thinks very highly of him, but would never say so. The two have become very close, and Thornberry would call him his best friend; Nightwater, possibly, but he'd never say it. Lightfur: Although he and Lightfur don't interact as much anymore, he used to have a crush on her all through kithood, apprenticeship, and the early days of being a warrior. They remain cautious friends. Enemies One could say that the entire Clan save a few cats is Nightwater's enemy, but that'd be going a little too far. He doesn't hate any cat in particular, but he just thinks that his Clanmates are dim-witted and miss the most obvious things. He doesn't care for them at all. True enemies of his would be the rogues. Other Trivia *Nightwater is part of the prophecy of three destined to save MapleClan. However, the prophecy has been fulfilled. *Nightwater's powers in the prophecy of three are logic and sarcasm. *Sunpaw thinks Nightwater looks cute when he's mad. *According to Autumnbreeze, LeafClan's camp is bigger than Nightwater's eyes when he trips. *Nightwater shares many inside jokes with Autumnbreeze, more than any other friend of hers, often due to the nature of having to work together for extended periods of time on the prophecy. *Nightwater is based off the character Hikigaya Hachiman from the anime series Oregairu. Memorable Quotes "Why are we always getting caught up in secrets?" "I apologize, but insults directed at me do nothing to lower my self-esteem. To put it simply, I. Don't. Care." Art Gallery Nightwater.png|Nightwater as a warrior. Nightwater.jpg|A portrait of Nightwater along with his powers, drawn by his roleplayer. Category:Toms Category:Males Category:MapleClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Clan Cat